With out that Dance
by XxlivinghopexX
Summary: Hogwarts is having another ball. Nothing can go wrong again...can it? Sequel to A Dance to Remember. ONESHOT


**The Dance**

Melody, Lily and Harmony walked in to the Great Hall for breakfast happily and sat down.

Minutes later the Marauders walked in and sat with the girls.

"Ladies let us privilege you with sitting with us." Sirius smiled.

"Shouldn't it be the other way Sirius? Shouldn't you get the privilege of sitting with us, with out us pushing you off the bench?" Lily replied not looking up from the book she had opened.

"LILY! Why do you read at breakfast? Can't you sit and talk to us?" James whined well snatching the book away from Lily.

"James Potter give me back my book right now." Lily glared at James.

Dumbledore rose from his chair and cleared his throat silencing the Great Hall except for a thud at the Gryffindor table. Everyone looked that way to see James on his back on the ground and Lily taking her book back. James was soon joined by Sirius Black who had nicely bugged Harmony.

"Well ladies, don't you think that it is a bit early to attempt to hurt the Head Boy and Sirius Black?" Dumbledore smiled at the girls.

"No Sir, especially when they are asking for it." Lily cheekily replied to the Headmaster.

"Well anyways, ladies and gentlemen I am glad to announce that we will be having the Spring Dance in a week's time." He then sat down.

Eyes quickly turned towards James and Sirius who were trying to throw food at Lily and Harmony but missing and hitting Remus and Melody.

Melody turned to Lily, "Why is it every time Dumbledore announces a dance this year I get pelted with food by Sirius and James?"

**The Non-Date**

Lily laughed as Sirius very publicly asked Harmony to the Ball again. She laughed even harder when Harmony who didn't like his public asking threw food at him. (Harmony unlike Sirius didn't miss.)

Lily smiled to herself as she thought about how James asked her. (Much less publicly. They were in fact sitting in the library. Correction she was sitting in the library and James came in to bother her wells he was trying to study.)

She absentmindedly wandered the halls thinking about her and James's encounter in the library before someone latched onto her arm and pulled her back a bit. Lily gasped in surprise but turned around to see Severus Snape standing in front of her. This caused her to gasp a little bit but more in shock then surprise. She couldn't figure out why Severus wanted to talk to her.

"Evans?"

"Yes Severus?"

"Are you going to the ball?"

"Yes I am."

"Well I was wondering if youwouldgowithme?"

"What was that?" Lily asked missing the end of the sentence.

"I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me."

"Oh Severus I am so sorry but I am already going with someone."

"Who is it?"

"James."

"Fine then, be that way! Go with your cherished little Potter" Severus's voice hardened and he swept away from a very confused Lily Evans.

----------------------------------------------

"He did what?" Harmony laughed.

"Snape asked me to the ball." Lily whispered.

"What did you say?" Melody was holding back a giggle.

"I nicely told him that I was already going with someone."

"I find that really funny Lily."

"What do you find really funny?" James made his way over to the girls.

"That I'm going to the ball with you of course." Lily replied again with out looking up.

"Now why is that so funny?" James asked confused.

"Have you seen your face lately?" Lily responded.

This caused Melody and Harmony to start laughing really hard.

James frowned before searching for something in Lily's bag.

"JAMES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lily screeched.

"Aha I found it!" James smiled pulling out Lily's compact looking at his face in it.

"What is so funny about my face?"

This caused Lily, Harmony and Melody to start laughing even harder.

**The Magic**

The girls entered the spring dance quietly but again by storm. No one knew what hit them when the girls appeared. Harmony was wearing a baby blue dress that went slightly past her knees and had to thick straps holding it up, her hair was half up. Melody was wearing a pastel pink dress that went down to her knees and had no straps. Her hair was fully down. Lily was wearing a pale green dress that went slightly above her knees, and had to thin strap. Her hair was half up as well with pieces slightly curled framing her face.

The girls walked down and met James, Sirius and Jeffrey. They walked to a table that had Remus and Peter sitting at talking. Neither of them had a date but neither of them minded. They didn't want to have a date.

"Hello Peter, Remus." Harmony smiled.

"Hello Harmony. You three look really good.' Remus smiled at the girls.

Both Sirius and James protectively placed their arms around Harmony and Lily's waist as if they were afraid that Remus would take them away from him.

"So are you having a good time?" Melody asked.

"I am! The food is really really good you should try some." Peter replied stuffing his face full of food.

"I will." Melody hesitantly replied.

"Just don't try the punch." Sirius smiled evilly.

"You didn't spike it again did you Sirius?" Harmony turned and glared at Sirius.

"Will you be upset if I say yes?"

"Yes I will."

"Then in that case I didn't!" This caused the group to laugh.

A slow song came up, Sirius and Jeffrey quickly pulled Melody and Harmony onto the dance floor. James just sat there. Lily looked at James and sighed. She was then tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to see Remus standing there.

"Lily would you like to dance?"

Lily smiled widely at Remus, which James didn't miss. He had turned around when he heard Remus asking Lily to dance, "I would love to Remus."

Lily stood up and gave a pointed look at James before walking to the dance floor and dancing closely with Remus.

"Thank you so much Remus." Lily sighed resting her head on his shoulder.

"No problem Lily, you seemed bored when the other girls went to dance."

"I was Remus! I wanted to dance!"

"I know Lily that is why I asked. I think James wasn't too happy about it though."

"Well that is James problem isn't it. He didn't ask me first and I'm his date here." Lily sighed again.

Remus chucked, "Well James can be thick."

"Yes he can. Remus thank you for being my friend, you have to promise me to keep in touch when we leave school."

"Lily, school doesn't end for a few more months lets not think about leaving here just yet…but I promise to keep in touch when we leave." Remus gently replied.

----------------------------------

James glared at his friend and Lily. Dumbledore then had the music soften again.

"Alright everyone to keep tradition of these dances this year going I say we have the Head Boy and Head Girl dance."

The crowd cheered. James glumly walked to the center of the room and had a feeling of déjà vu. Lily was smiling as she walked up to him but her smile lessened a bit when she saw James.

"So Lily are you going to disappoint these fine people and not dance with me?" James asked holding his hand out, reminding him a bit too much of the last dance.

Lily moved forward and took his hand. This time when they started dancing it was completely comfortable except for the fact that Lily wouldn't look at James.

"Lily what is the matter?"

"Nothing James I'm just a bit tired." Lily replied and started to walk away from the dance floor. She immediately sat down at the table again with Remus and Peter who were both giving her strange looks.

James immediately came over. "Lily please can we please talk about this I am sorry."

Lily looked up at him, "Sure James." She stood up and walked outside.

----------------------------------

"Does this remind you at all of the winter dance?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean Lily?"

"I mean you and I standing out here."

"A bit but why does that matter? All that matters is that I really care for you."

"I know James." Lily replied walking up to James and hugging him. She rested her head on James as they softly swayed to their own music.

Just then Harmony came out and smiled.

"Lily! Big emergency we need you!"

Lily looked up at James and whispered sorry before fallowing her friend back into the Great Hall.

"What is the big emergency Harmony?"

"We wanted to talk to you. And we knew that you wouldn't leave James unless it was a big emergency." Harmony shyly smiled.

Lily laughed at the reason

----------------------------------

James walked over to the Marauders and Jeffrey.

"So Prongs what happened out there with our esteemed Head Girl?" Sirius smirked at his best friend

"Again nothing, it seems that every time that Lily and I are out there close to having a memorable moment one of the twins comes to ruin it."

"May be that is their plan Prongs. May be the world is completely against you."

"You know Padfoot you are probably right."

_(Across the Room)_

"So Lily what is going on with you tonight? I saw you dancing with Remus and I couldn't figure it out." Melody said quickly.

"I don't know, James was being stupid wouldn't ask me so Remus being the good friend he is asked me because I was really bored." Lily sighed, just then Snape came up to the group again.

"Evans I noticed that you weren't dancing at the moment."

"I too noticed that Severus."

"Since you aren't dancing, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Severus I am so so so sorry but you see Harmony here got in a fight with Sirius and she is a bit distraught."

Harmony hearing this broke out in fake sobs.

"Oh alright well may be later." Snape walked dejectedly away.

The three girls started laughing, "Lily he must really like you if he is so persistent and what was with the lie saying that I got in a fight with Sirius."

"Well I felt bad saying no to him."

"Saying no to whom?" Sirius walked up to the group.

"Snape, he asked me to bare his children and I told him I would because I felt bad saying no to such a lovely boy."

Sirius's eyes bugged out, as the girls started to laugh again.

**The Fight. **_(The next day at lunch)_

James was sitting next to Lily who once again was reading out of her book at a meal.

"So what did you and Remus talk about?" James questioned Lily

"Does it matter James?" Lily replied looking up at him.

"Didn't you ever learn not to answer a question with a question?"

"James Potter you're a hypocrite for you just answered my question with a question and didn't you ever learn that people have a thing called privacy?" Lily snapped at him.

James looked taken aback," Why won't you tell me?"

Harmony and Melody walked up and sat down around them, "Not telling James about all your encounters with Snape."

"What encounters with Snape Lily? Is there anything else that you aren't telling me Lily? Besides your affairs with Snape and Remus, ARE YOU PREGNANT AS WELL WITH SIRIUS'S BABY?" James's anger got the better of him. Half the Great Hall looked at the pair when James screamed about Sirius's baby.

"JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF ANYTHING I DIDN'T DO! I NEVER HAD AFFAIRS WITH REMUS OR SEVERUS AND I SURE AS HELL AM NOT CARRING SIRIUS'S BABY." The rest of the Great Hall looked at James and Lily.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU AND REMUS TALKED ABOUT!"

"BECAUSE IT ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUISNESS WHAT MY FRIENDS AND I TALK ABOUT."

"BUT REMUS IS MY FRIENDS AS WELL."

"TOO BAD JAMES YOU CAN'T ALWAYS HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

"LILY YOU CAN'T SLOW DANCE THAT CLOSE WITH MY FRIENDS."

"WHY NOT JAMES I DIDN'T SEE YOU ASKING ME TO DANCE ANYTIME SOON."

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE!"

"EXCUSE ME DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOUR'S AS IN YOU OWN ME? JAMES POTTER GET OVER YOURSELF AND IF YOU DON'T WANT ME DANCING WITH YOUR FRIENDS WHY DON'T YOU ASK ME FIRST SO I DON'T HAVE TO DANCE WITH THEM!"

Lily then ran out of a silent stunned Great Hall, leaving behind a fuming James Potter.

"What is her problem?" James muttered to his friends as he sat back down.

"James Potter you're a jerk." Both Melody and Harmony slapped him before running after their friends.

"What is up with all the girls lately?"

"James I never knew you to be stupid but I feel I should let you know that Lily and I were talking about our friendship and the future. We were also talking about how she was upset with you for not asking her to dance. That is why I asked her to dance. So I really don't blame her for getting so angry with you." Remus shook his head at his friend.

"Hey I really mess up didn't I?"

**The Make Up**

"LILY ALYSSA EVANS TALK TO ME RIGHT HIS ISTANT!" James called up to Lily from the Heads Common Room.

"It isn't going to work Potter. She isn't going to talk to you." Melody replied examining her nails. She, Harmony and the Marauders were sitting in the Heads Common Room waiting for Lily to come out.

"What do you know?" James snapped at Melody.

"Nothing of course, I mean what could I possibly know about my best friend." She sarcastically replied.

The group watched as the door opened to reveal a very mad looking Lily, "James Potter don't you dare use my middle name. You know nothing about me do you? So please don't snap at my friends and please don't ever talk to me again." Lily promptly shut her door again.

"WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO STUPID?" James plopped himself on the couch.

"I CAN HEAR YOU POTTER!" Lily's voice sounded from behind her door.

"AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG"

_(The next morning)_

Lily woke up with a head ache before she remembered her fight with James.

"Stupid boys." She muttered under her breath as she got ready for the day.

As Lily went to her vanity to put on a little bit of make-up she sensed that something wasn't quite right but she didn't think of it.

As she opened her powder she noticed that some of it was a bit higher than the rest and had a message in it.

Please forgive me Lily. I am so sorry. I am a complete prat.

Lily smiled a bit before finishing getting ready.

When she walked in to the Great Hall she noticed that everyone was holding their breath.

"What? I am not going to kill you all!" Lily rolled her eyes at the group and made her way over to her friends where she was welcomed with 'Good Morning Lily'.

"I don't see what is so good about it. I mean Potter in his brilliance charmed a message into my make up. Is he really that stupid?" Lily asked as she pilled food onto her plate.

"He really did that?" Remus stared at her.

"Yes he did, and it makes no difference because nothing can make up for what he said yesterday." Lily bit into a bagel a bit more viciously than normal.

"Lily how can you still be mad? You know that he is extremely sorry." Harmony was a bit scared of her friend at the moment.

"So what, he says sorry all the time but that makes no difference."

"What if he was just really jealous that you were dancing with his best mate and talking to the slimy git Snape?" James sullenly asked from behind her.

"Well if that is the case he could have just asked me with out blowing up about everything."

"Lily, I am really sorry. I don't know what I can do to make it up to you, would you like me to go swim with the Giant Squid? Because I will if it would make you forgive me."

Lily turned around to face him with a small smile on her face, " You don't have to go swim with the Giant Squid, just promise me that you will ask me first next time before blowing up at me."

"I promise Lily." James quickly replied before pulling her into a big hug.

**Happily Ever After**

"So Now I present you your graduating Class of Hogwarts." Dumbledore stood in front of the friends and family there months later.

James turned happily to Lily. "WE DID IT LILY!" He smiled happily.

"I have no idea how **you** did it." She replied.

"Ha ha very funny Lily."

"I know wasn't it?" James then pulled Lily close to him and kissed her forehead.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes I do."

"Good."

"James?"

"Yes."

"I love you too."

Dumbledore turned to Minerva, "I told you they were right for each other."

"But are they the ones?"

"Only time will tell."

* * *

**Hello everyone. I was asked to do a sequel to A Dance to Remember so here it is. Yes there are a lot of similarities between the two but i made it like that on purpose. I hope you all enjoy it. **

xoxo  
XxlivinghopexX


End file.
